Beautiful Swann
by jackismyboo
Summary: Jack's pov: he lost something and he will take it back!Spoilers for the next movie!


Beautiful Swann

Disclaimer: I do not own pirates. I don't have big black ears and wear red overalls.

I fell in love; I fell in love with a beautiful swann.

I let her go. The Swann I have fell in love with, I let her go. I couldn't steal her away and sail with her for the rest of my life. What was I thinking; she is engaged to William Turner or was engaged. I married them. I bloody stupid married them.

I wanted to stab the heart to end this, live forever but William, poor poor William got wounded, near death.

I knew that would of hurt her terribly, the fact that her beloved has died while I roam free immortal, when I could of stopped it. She would probably hate me for the rest of her life. So I let him stab the heart so he could not die. I was too much of a friend to let him die.

We won the battle against East Idea Trading Company, pirates almost came extinct. Davy Jones and Calypso are in peace.

And my Love, my Swann is alone not to become immortal. She's on an island where she waits for her love to see her every ten years.

I should of told her, but what was I to her, she killed me chained me to the mast to die then felt guilty then saved me. She may have thought she could erase her sin, but she only made it deeper, the more I saw her with William the more it pained me.

I would never reveal my feelings to her, I doubt it would have made any effect. She never loved me.

So I let her go with only a good bye. I left as I ventured farther and farther away from my Swann. I could never tell her.

"I love you Elizabeth"

Three Years has passed and I never spoke to her. My crew never knew my feelings; they know me as Captain Jack Sparrow the most fearsome pirate in all the Caribbean the ladies man.

In those long three years I never slept with another lady. Nobody seemed to notice.

I was in Tortuga, the most famous Pirate port around. I was known there by all the wenches. Three years and none of them seemed to interest me. I still had _Her _on my mind.

"Captain Sparrow!" it was Gazelle.

"Gazelle!" I mocked

"I haven't seen you in ages!" said another wench. This was Scarlet

"Traveling! Wonderful places! Singapore, London, Coves, Ports been everywhere." I told them.

"Oh! You know Jack, Scarlet and I have been thinking." Gazelle started to propose

I was getting tired of their flirting. "Really?" I said sounding surprised, "Does it have anything to do with slapping me?" I put my hand over my face to cover them from slapping me.

"No! We were thinking! We couldn't decide who should get you, so were decided to share you." Scarlet proposed. I looked into their lusting eyes.

"As good as that sounds I will have to decline I have some business." I made an excuse.

"Really? With who?" Gazelle asked. She was starting to get mad.

"Just business." I said

"Oh I see there is another girl who is better then us." Scarlet snarled.

I didn't say a word they seemed to figure me out.

"After all this time we have been waiting for you, you find yourself another wench!"

"And now you don't want to hang with us!" Gazelle said.

SLAP! "Ouch!" I yelled. Slap! This time it was the other cheek.

They pouted off leaving me there. My cheeks were burning like fire. I was rubbing my jaw when I saw Gibbs talking to Gazelle and Scarlet. He nodded then looked my way and came over.

"Not much luck do ye Jack?" he said

"Actually I was thinking the opposite I had much luck, you have no idea what those woman can do to you." I said

Gibbs chuckled. "Jack. Jack., Jack you are the most unpredictable pirate I have ever met." He told me.

Gibbs was my first mate. He was like my father to me he was old and wise and I always trusted him.

"Let's go Captain we should leave before you get into more trouble." He continued.

I nodded; Tortuga is nothing to me anymore.

We set sail as all my crew finally piled up on the Pearl. My mind was elsewhere but I managed to Captain my ship I noticed my crew don't speak to me much, they seem to be in their own little worlds. They left me alone.

I was examining my wheel, I would examine my compass but it only points to one place, which is the one place I am most avoiding.

Soon it would be the one place I will embark on.

Loud noise came from under the water the crew all ran towards the railing. A ship came out from under the water; it had shells and fungus all over it.

The Flying Dutchman was before us. The Captain of the Flying Dutcman came on my ship and was standing in front of me looking the exact same as I left him.

I tried my best to smile, truth I did not want to see him. "Captain Turner!" I said sounding jolly to see him

"Jack! Glad to see you again!" He said and we shook hands.

"Same." I replied.

"I know you're not keen on seeing me Jack, but I want to ask something of you." He told me.

I ran thoughts through my head; he wants to ask me a favor? What has he done for me? What will be my reward?

"Yes?" I said curiously.

"Gibbs sent me a letter to help you." Will told me.

I looked at Gibbs and felt back-stabbed.

"Elizabeth is not immortal like me Jack and I cannot make her immortal. Jack I know you love her, it is obvious, and I trust you Jack, I want you to take care of her for me. Jack tell her I love her and that she is in the right hands now that she is with you."

Did I hear him correctly? I remember when he was babbling to me how he is losing her and how much he loves her now he is letting her go.

"Wait mate did I hear you correctly did you say you want me to be with Elizabeth?" I asked just to make sure.

"That is what I said Jack." He said. "This is a good bye and I would like to thank you Jack for helping me, you're a great friend, a good man, I know you will love her as much as I do."

"Good bye mate!" I said

He nodded then went back to ship and yelled some orders and the last I saw him he was looking at me smiling as he went under water again.

I turned to Gibbs and nodded.

I took out my compass and headed towards my Swann.

We went as close as we could from the shallow waters and I nodded to my crew.

Pintel and Reghetti were crying, "This is such a happy ending!" Reghetti said

"Bye mates!" I said

"Gibbs! Take care of her for me!" I said

"Aye!" he said and he shook my hand.

"Remember this is the day you will always remember as the day you said good bye to Cap" I didn't finish my sentence as the boat lurched and I fell off.

That was not the last time I saw the Black Pearl, but it the last time I will ever captain it.

I saw Elizabeth rushing towards me she had a grin on her face. She wore a long dress and she looks absolutely beautiful.

We met with a kiss. It seems she knew I was coming. "I missed you Captain Jack Sparrow!" she said to me

"I missed you too" I said to her. I never would ever say a thing before like this but it didn't matter anymore I loved her. "I love you Elizabeth." I said to her.

She looked at me bewildered. "Did you just say what I thought you said?" she said.

I nodded "I have for so long ever since you burned my rum."

She laughed "I love you too Captain."

"I am not Captain anymore I gave the ship to Gibbs I am just Jack now, no more captain" I told her. She realized I sacrificed my whole life for her.

She smiled at me and kissed me again. I was stupid to let her go I was too happy now. I didn't care what happened as long as I have my Lizzie.

I never left her sight.

I fell in love; I fell I love with a beautiful Swann.


End file.
